This invention relates to a game, and more particularly to a playing disc of unique construction for use in playing a game.
Playing discs of various types for playing games are well known in the art, such as poker chips, tiddly wink discs, shuffleboard discs, and quoits.
Several lesser known playing discs of unique construction are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
1,935,308 Baltzley Nov. 14, 1933
3,201,128 Palovik Aug. 17, 1965
3,573,869 Duckett Apr. 6, 1971
3,610,621 Henry Oct. 5, 1971
Although Baltzley, Palovik, and Henry disclose discs having depressed central areas, nevertheless these discs do not lend themselves to being arranged in a stable stack and simultaneously creating pockets of air capable of being compressed upon the distortion of an upper disc in the stack.